


A list of things I never thought I’d do

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Huh Walmart's a tag, Pregnancy, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You just might be pregnant. How are you going to tell Finn ?Excerpt: If there was ever a list of things you’d never thought you’d do, standing in Walmart arguing over pregnancy tests with AJ Styles would be pretty high up on it. Which incidentally is exactly what you’re doing right now, you’ve already said several prayers that no fans have recognised you. The last thing you need is for pictures of this little expedition posted on the internet to make it any weirder. Eventually you argue the stubborn idiot down to the $6 box so you can both just get the hell out of god-damn Walmart already.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

If there was ever a list of things you’d never thought you’d do, standing in Walmart arguing over pregnancy tests with AJ Styles would be pretty high up on it. Which incidentally is exactly what you’re doing right now, you’ve already said several prayers that no fans have recognised you. The last thing you need is for pictures of this little expedition posted on the internet to make it any weirder. Eventually you argue the stubborn idiot down to the $6 box so you can both just get the hell out of god-damn Walmart already.

Your, let’s call it interesting, trip out to Walmart quickly falls down the list of things you never thought you’d do. Rapidly overtaking it as weirdest moment of your life, is when you find yourself trying your hardest not to pee too loud in an arena bathroom because AJ’s waiting just outside. Likely setting the timer on his phone for when you reappear with your pregnancy tests and their freshly applied urine.

You try to conduct yourself with as much dignity as possible but there’s not a whole lot of dignity in setting some sticks you’ve recently peed on in front of a man you consider a close friend. You wash your hands swiftly before burying your face in AJ’s neck partly so you don’t have to look at him during this frankly awkward situation. Partly so you can’t just watch the clock on AJ’s phone tick by.

All this mess had started because you’d been feeling under the weather lately. Nothing too major just some nausea, maybe more headaches than you’d had previously but nothing really concerning. You’d figure you were just sick, a bug might have been going around or the stress of travel had finally caught up with you. No big deal, this was the life you’d signed up for after all. As the days had gone on you’d started throwing up and even when you’d slept more hours than you usually did you were still exhausted.

Again you’d thought it was nothing more than just being sick. Maybe a little sicker than you’d originally thought but not a big deal. It had swiftly turned into a big deal when you were eating lunch with AJ. Damn that man. Dolph had gone by your table with his food and the big waft of chicken smell that followed him as he’d passed by had made you extremely nauseous. Your relationship with chicken the past few days had been rocky at best. You might want to eat but by God you didn’t want to smell it.

When you’d finally talked your stomach out of it’s revolt and turned your attention back to AJ he’d been staring at you with his jaw hanging open. He’d looked like an idiot and you had mad sure to tell him that with your responding facial expression. A minute ticked by and still he hadn’t said anything. “What ?” You prompted.

“Well with you bein’ sick an’ all and now with you getting all sick over the smell of food, well it kinda sounds like your pregnant. I mean I don’t know but I do have four kids, so I’ve got some experience with pregnant women” Which had made you gape unattractively because there was no way you were pregnant. Not a chance. Right ?

“Shut the fuck up. I am not pregnant. I can’t be pregnant. Oh my God I might be pregnant” Your hands had covered your face as you stared at each other in silence. “Well shit” Which leads you to this moment, stood in a frankly dirty arena bathroom waiting until AJ’s phone let’s you know it’s time to see if your life is about to change or not.

The sharp noise of the alarm makes you jump and your forehead knocks against AJ’s jaw. “Thanks for that Darlin’ I wasn’t expcting my first stiff shot of the night ta come from you” He rubs his jaw (the big baby like you’d done any damage) as he walks over to check the tests. You stay facing away unable to bear the suspense.

“What does it say ?”

There’s an ironically pregnant pause. You wrap your arms around yourself as you wait for AJ to finally say something. Anything at this point would be better than silence. “Well Darlin’ it looks like you’re gonna be a momma” The breath in your lungs rushes out of in one harsh movement. This is huge. You’re going to have a baby. You’re going to have Finn’s baby. You don’t know whether to feel elated or petrified. Right now you’re going to settle on a healthy dose of both.

“This is good news right ?” AJ’s looking at you like one might look at a skittish horse. Like any sudden movement or wrong word is going to make you bolt. You place your hand protectively over your stomach, despite the fact you won’t be able to feel anything just yet.

“This might not be the best time for me career-wise right now, but of course it’s good news. I’m going to have a family with the love of my life how could that be bad ?”

Finn had always been open with you about the fact that he wanted a family some day. But now you were thinking about it, he’d always talked about starting a family as a far off thing, something he wanted in the future. So maybe… maybe Finn wouldn’t be excited. Maybe he’d feel like you were trying to trap him or tie him down. You hadn’t thought of that. Oh god what if Finn wasn’t excited ?

“Okay, whatever you’re thinkin’ about ya need to stop right now ‘cause you look like you’re about to pass out”

He’s right of course. Freaking out isn’t doing yourself any favours. You need a plan, you’ve always been good at those. Right. What you need to do is talk to Talent Relations and get out of your match tonight, maybe even go on maternity leave. Can you even do that this early ? At any rate there’s no way you’d be able to put on a match so hyper aware of the fledgling life your carrying inside. So with a hug and a very sincere thank you to AJ, you set off on your mission.

Your meeting with Talent Relations goes well which leaves only one thing for you to do, you need to actually inform the father of your child. But how ? Where ? When ? Do you wait until you’re back at the hotel ? Do you wait until you’re back home ? In the end the questions you’ve been agonising over don’t matter, as surprisingly Finn is the one to broach the subject. You really hadn’t seen that one coming.

He sends you a text to meet him in his dressing room because he wants to talk to you. It’s pretty unusual but you really don’t think anything of it. He’s in the main event tonight and you figure he might just be more nervous than usual. It happens sometimes even with the years you’ve both put into to this business. Finn isn’t pacing like you expect when you enter his dressing room. In fact he looks very serious.

“So, there was some pictures on Twitter today, some fans saw you and AJ in Walmart together. So I gotta ask, is der somethin’ you want ta tell me ?”

Because you’re prone to bouts of idiocy you assume that Finn thinks you’re cheating on him. Despite the fact that earlier in the day you’d worried about fans seeing you in the pregnancy test section of the store, you’re mind immediately jumps to the worse conclusion. To be fair you’ve had something of a stressful day and you’re really not at your fighting best.

“I swear on everything we consider sacred I would not nor have I ever cheated on you Finn. You know AJ and I are friends. I’d never do that to you, he’d never do that to you. You’ve got to believe me” You’ve managed to work yourself into such a state that you’re on the brink of tears. Finn is straight across the room and wrapping you up in his arms.

“Ah Jesus sweetheart, I didn’t mean that. I know ya’d never dream o’ doin’ that ta me. I jus’ meant that I saw were ya were in da store and I was wonderin’ if I was gonna be a daddy. I know wit’ all me heart that ya wouldn’t do that to me”

Finn holds you as you calm down, stroking your hair and mumbling soothing nonsense in his wonderful Irish accent. You weren’t generally much of a crier and this little outburst made you wonder if the pregnancy hormones had already started. God help you both if that was the case.

“You are”

“I am what ?” Finn mumbles confused.

“You’re going to be a daddy. I’m pregnant”

Finn draws back from you to stare in shock for second before the biggest, most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen stretches across his face. Honestly his cheeks must actually, physically hurt his grin is taking up so much room on his handsome face. He looks happier than you’ve ever seen him. It’s like someone gave him a puppy wearing a title belt made of Lego. Maybe even happier than that. How could you ever doubt this man ? How could you ever doubt how happy he’d be ?

Finn actually starts giggling with absolute glee and it’s infectious. Before you know it you’re both dancing around the room like the children you are, just lost in this moment of joyousness. Damn but you’re lucky that this man is yours, that this man is going to be the father of your child.

“I love you Mrs. Balor”

He kisses you short and almost unbearably sweet. “I don’t remember you proposing Mr. Balor” You laugh, returning his kiss several times over. “Ah, just gimme time love” Finn says with a smirk as he dips you because he’s a huge dork, and lays the most perfect kiss of your life on you. You’ve never been more certain that you’re going to have the luckiest baby in the world.


End file.
